


M, Not the Famous Detective

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing <em>Another Note</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M, Not the Famous Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 19 - 'famous'

Mello has a story, but it's not the one he's writing. He's trying to understand, trying to understand L, understand his own failure.

He's writing a story. He's not scared of it, and he knows he tells a better story than Near ever could, because he cares more, and besides, Near never knew these stories.

They're what Mello has and Near doesn't. Because Near has everything else, and Near will have the victory, and Near will get the name.

Mello knows things no-one else does. He can leave them behind, when he's gone.

He knows how this one ends.


End file.
